1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a semiconductor device.
2. Related Art
As for a conventional semiconductor device, there is one that is disclosed in, for instance, Japanese Laid-open patent publications No. 2004-297022 and No. 2004-311930. In such a semiconductor device, a seal ring that surrounds a circuit forming region is provided in order to prevent moisture or ions from entering the circuit forming region from outside. The seal ring is generally formed by interconnect, a via plug and the like which are the same as a circuit forming region.
However, according to knowledge of the present inventors, in a conventional semiconductor device, there is a case where noise generated in a certain circuit forming region is transmitted to another circuit forming region via the seal ring. In this case, the seal ring becomes a noise transmission path.